Hirosan
by Bara-shoku megane
Summary: Just a quick story i thought of. I don't want to give it all away, but there's death. Junjou Egoist NowakixHiroki Enjoy!


_..Ki...Waki..._

"Nowaki!"

Nowaki jumped, finally hearing his name being called in his lovers' angry tone. He looked over at the brunette glaring at him, wearing one of this oversized T-shirts and a pair of sweatpants. Seeing his lover in his clothes only made Nowaki grin like a happy moron, but he didn't mind.

"How long are you going to stay in bed? I specifically made breakfast for you!" Hiroki said, blushing as he did so while he turned on his heels and promptly left the room.

Nowaki crawled out of bed, slipping on only a pair of sweatpants, a pair that matched Hiroki before walking slowly out of the bedroom, still feeling a bit dazed from sleeping so soundly.

He looked in front of him, seeing that Hiroki went all out by making him a traditional japanese breakfast, complete with some of his favorites. He looked up at Hiroki, who was washing dishes in the kitchen and slowly walked up to him, then wrapped his arms around the tiny body.

Hiroki looked up at the 6-foot man, his cheeks turning another dark shade of crimson while he secretly enjoyed the feeling of the other mans arms, he couldn't allow Nowaki to know it since he would just tease him like the brat he was.

"Let go of me! Oi, Nowaki!" Hiroki finally yelled, trying to break free of the grip Nowaki had on him but he couldn't budge. Nowaki just stood there, holding him and finally he spoke.

"Hiro-san...Lets stay home today"

Hirokis eyes widened at the thought "I know it's our day off t-today but...we shouldn't just spend it here, we're here all the time, y'know..." He said, stuttering slightly.

Nowaki leaned over and kissed the side of Hirokis head, still holding him tenderly. "I don't know...I just want to be with you today, is that so bad?" he asked, frowning.

Hiroki looked up at the boys pleading face, knowing he couldn't say no when it came to Nowaki making that face. "...Fine" he said after a long pause. Nowaki's face lit up as he pressed his lips tenderly to Hirokis, the older man putting up little resistance.

They sat on the couch after finishing breakfast, flipping through channels every couple of hours and just watching things that they found interesting, and talking about them. They laughed, shared stories about past things and snuggled on the couch together. Everything seemed absolutely perfect.

"And that was when the other boy in the orphanage-" Nowaki started, then stopped as he looked down and saw Hirokis sleeping face. He smiled softly, petting the chocolate brown locks. He stood up and walked to the linen closet to grab a blanket before he felt an electric shock in his chest.

Nowaki grabbed his chest and keeled over, his breathing coming out in Labored breaths as he tried to grab for the blanket, his vision fading before everything went black.

_"Clear!"_  
His eyes shot open, instead he was in a different place. Nowaki was next to his apartment building, laying on the ground. His arms and legs were both twisted in ways they shouldn't be twisted, and he could feel the pain radiating throughout his body. He felt his chest being exposed to the cold air that blew, turning his head to the side he saw Paramedics staring up at him.

"Good to see you're back with us, son." The EMT grinned, holding aDefibrillator in his hands. Nowaki smiled weakly back at the man, he didn't say anything.

Nowaki then began to cry, no noise escaping as he wept as he remembered getting a phone call. His mind was blank when the woman spoke, and he dropped the phone and ran out the door, stepping over the balcony and mumbling something to himself.

He then realized the situation he was in, this was a failed attempt at Suicide.

_"I'm sorry Hiro-san...I said i'd be with you soon..._

I'm sorry"

-

**So right now, it's 4:36 in the morning. My first Fanfic, and the thoughts wouldn't stop coming to me. To stop any confusion, Nowaki was only dead for 10 minutes or so, it just seemed longer in his...heaven. That's all.**

My first fic. I'd like to see what you think.

Disclaimer: I don't own JR or any of its characters. 


End file.
